My Life
by Rani Konako
Summary: Len.. Rinto dan Lenka kenapa ada disini?/ "Rinto!"/ "Daisuki Rin-chan"/ Chapter 2 : The Sad or Happy ending? Bad summary.. RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Rani : Aih.. Ni Fic terpengaruh lagu apa saya juga kurang tau..

Rin : OMIGOD! AKU JADI PEMBUNUH?

Len : Mama! RIN JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!

Rani : MUEHEHE..

Rin : Ah, sadis nih! Aku baca disclaimer ya?

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik author Rani sampai kapanpun itu..**

Rani : SERRR!*Nose blood*

Rin : AUTHOR?

Rani : Aah... Baca cerita Lemon berat juga.. Apa karna di bawah umur ya? Ukh..*mengang idung*

Riu : Haah.. Salah sendiri baca cerita R*******! Udah tau rate M malah di baca!

Rani : A, Ara.. buka Fakku net ah..?

**GUBRAAK!**

Riu : Ntar mimisan parah lo!  
Rani : Ba, baiklah Riu.. Pa, pa, para readers... Silahkan baca.. Tadinya ini mau rated M tapi ga jadi deh.. Ada temen saya.. Jadi kagak ada Lemon.. *celingak celinguk*

* * *

**My live**

**Chapter 1 : New home..**

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

"Fuh... Sampah-sampah ini masih berani juga melawanku ya?" Kataku sambil berjalan. Mengambil beberapa senjata yang harus ku bersihkan jejakku. Ah ya, namaku Rin Kagamine, seorang pembunuh tingkat wahid. Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah perusahaan yang sudah sukses kubunuh semua orangnya.. Pertahanan disini sangatlah rendah. Walaupun begitu, ah... Sangatlah memudahkanku bukan? Darah yang banyak mengalir dari tubuh manusia-manusia. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat itu.. Sepertinya aku harus menemui bosnya terlebih dahulu.. Tapi aku mau istirahat! Bosan tau kalau harus menghadapi musuh banyak begitu! HUH! Rinto juga tidak membantuku hari ini..

**Drt.. Drt..**

"Siapa yang meneleponku disaat-saat begini sih?" Kataku mengerutu lumayan kesal.

"Hai, Rinny~~" Kata seseorang yang membuat kupingku lumayan panas.

"Rinto apa yang kau lakukan di saat aku bertugas?" Kataku kesal. Aku mendengar suara terkekeh dari sana.. HUH!

"Ah~ Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu Rinny~~ Aku sibuk ngurusin Lenka yang sedang merengek karna KAU TINGGAL!" Kata Rinto berteriak di akhir kata. Aku langsung menyengir... Benar aku meninggalkan anakku Lenka.. Akupun menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf deh! Kan kamu ayahnya..." Kataku menyengir. Kudengar suara tangisan Lenka makin keras..

"Kau terlalu sibuk sebagai pembunuh ya? CEPATLAH SELESAIKAN TUGASMU DAN PULANG!" Kata Rinto yang mungkin sudah kewalahan karna Lenka yang merengek terus.

"IYA! IYA! AKU TAU!" Kataku lalu memasukan HPku kedalam tas kecil yang sangat ringan. Hah.. Rinto kayaknya bakalan mengomeliku deh.. Cape.. Jeez.. Sasaranku kali ini namanya Kagamine.. Hem? Sama juga marganya denganku.. Aku jadi penasaran.. Oiya, aku ini anak kelas 1 SMA yang sudah melakukan hubungan pada Rinto. Seorang agen pembunuh sekaligus seorang polisi. So? Aku aman-aman saja.. Aku juga sedang mencari kakakku yang bernama Len Kagamine..

* * *

***15 tahun yang lalu***

* * *

"BUANG ANAK INI! BUANG!" Kata Ayahku kepada Ibuku yang menolak mati-matian dan berakhir dengan... Aku dibuang. Len bukan hanya tak terima, dia bahkan meminta untuk di buang bersamaku. Kembar tidak akan pernah terpisah dengan kembarannya? Kurasa nasib kami tidak sama seperti itu.. Ayahku menggangguk dan terlihat senyuman licik di wajahnya.. Len memandangku dan tertawa. Ia memelukku erat sambil berkata 'Aku ingin selamanya bersama denganmu! Janji ya Rin?' Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk. Len memberikan kalung berbentuk F yang berpasangan dengan Len. Malampun tiba... Ibu dan Len sudah tertidur nyenyak. Ayah masih terbangun dan mengendongku,

"Hm.. Waktu yang tepat.." Kata Ayahku membawaku dan memasukanku ke dalam mobil. Oh, Len.. Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini? Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes terus menerus. Ah.. Aku pasti tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu. Len mungkin.. Apa kau akan mencariku? Ayah membawaku ke tempat yang sangat jauh.. Mendorongku keluar.. Aku memeluk erat boneka yang kubawa.. Ayah masuk kedalam mobil lagi dan pergi.

"AYAH! AYAH!" Usahaku untuk memanggil Ayahku sia-sia.. Ayah sudah pergi.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Akupun hanya menangis memandangi kalungku.. Sungguh, aku ingin bertemu Len.  
"Hei.. Kau tak apa?" Kata seorang gadis yang mungkin berusia 10 tahun. Dia tersenyum mengerikan tapi dari matanya memancarkan kelembutan.. "Apa yang membuatmu disini Nak? Apa kau tersesat?"

"Aku dibuang sama Ayahku.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Kataku. Gadis itu mengelus rambutku dan mengendongku. Matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan sangatlah manis.. Walau senyumnya sangat mengerikan.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan menyayangimu.." Kata gadis itu tersenyum. Ia membawaku dan menggendongku. Sejenak senyumnya berubah menjadi senyuman layak bidadari. Kulihat rambutnya yang berwarna pink lembut dengan mata azure. "Namaku IA Sakine." Katanya dengan tampang datar dan nada yang sedikitnya sinis. Kamipun sampai di sebuah hutan yang jaraknya jauh dari kota.. Aku bahkan sampai takut melihatnya.. Tapi IA tersenyum seperti bidadari dan mengelus rambutku.

"Anggap saja kita sedang berada di Wonderland.." Kata IA tersenyum. Dan aku melihat sebuah rumah yang kelihatan tua tapi memiliki sebuah kebun yang berisi berbagaikan macam tanaman. Aku kagum dan tersenyum kembali.. IApun membawaku masuk ke rumah itu.

**Kreek..**

Dan melihat seorang anak berambut sama seperti IA sedang memainkan game. IA yang melihatnya langsung mendengus kesal dan mengeluarkan death glare mematikan..

**BRAAK!**

IA mengebrak pintu dengan keras. Sampai anak yang sedang bermain tadi langsung menjatuhkan Joy stick yang sedang ia pakai.

"Eh? MAMA ADA GENDORUWO!" Kata anak itu dengan latahnya. "RUI! ADA GENDERUWO!"

"EH? MANA ADA KUNTIL ANAK JADI MALING!" Kata seseorang dari kamar dekat pintu. Walah kagak nyambung.. Memiliki ciri-ciri bermata kuning dan berambut hitam gendernya cewe. IA hanya menghela napas..

"Hah.. Kalian ini.. Kita kedatangan anak angkat AI!" Kata IA kesal dan menunjuk anak yang sedang bermain game.(Maaf ada A/N bentar aja!: Karna saya ga tau IA itu kakak ato adenya siapa versi cowo kunamai AI aja..)

"Oh? Kalau begitu dia tidur bareng Rinto dong?" Kata cewe yang dipanggil Rui. IA menggangguk. "RINTO! TIDUR WAE LU KAYAK KEBO! BANGUN!"

"Hng.. Iya deh.. Rui bawel!" Kata seorang anak. Lalu dia keluar dan mengucek-ucek matanya.. IA, AI dan Ruipun memberikan tanda sesuatu..

**BRUUK!**

Disusul dengan Rinto yang tiba-tiba ambruk terusan molor... Jah..

"Welcom tu Rumah Pembunuh generasi ke 15!" Kata mereka semua kecuali Rinto yang sedari molor di lantai.. Dan sejak hari itu aku menjadi anggota keluarga yang memang sangat hangat ini. Rui yang kesukaan dengan nonton video horor buat ngebantu cara pembantaian.. AI yang kerjaannya berantem ma IA tapi kemampuan berantem dan skillnya hebat. Rinto yang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang dan paling gampang membunuh orang karna kelucuannya dan keshotaannya.. IA yang merupakan ke ibuan disini dan memiliki kemampuan membunuh orang dengan ketajaman indra pendengaran, scanning senjata, menggunakan kecantikannya dan memiliki kemampuan memecahkan kaca tanpa ada yang tahu penyebabnya. Membuatku sangat bahagia disini.. Apalagi aku melihat Rinto seperti 'copy'annya Len..

Lambat laun, aku menjadi agak sedikit dewasa.. Dan Rinto sering melirikku tanpa sebab yang menyebabkan mukanya memerah. Asalkan kalian tau.. Aku dan Rinto tidur berduaan di kasur karna kamar di rumah kami hanya ada 3. Pertama kamar Rui dan AI, kedua kamar IA yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Ketiga kamarku dan Rinto. Rinto kadang suka memilih tidur si sofa ketika mulai dewasa. Padahal aku dan Rinto sudah tidur bersama dari kecil, apa dia takut? Sampai suatu hari aku menengurnya..

"Rinto! Kenapa kamu selalu berada di sofa terus? Ayolah tidur disini.." Kataku mulai kesal dengan kebiasaan Rinto. Aku melihat muka Rinto memerah hebat.. Ah.. Ada masalah?

"Aku takut otak mesumku berfungsi Rin.." Katanya sambil malu-malu.

"PFT!" Kataku hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Aku yakin orang shota tidak akan pernah menjadi argesif 'kan? "Memang kau berani melakukannya padaku?" Kataku menantang. Rinto menggangguk dan setuju.. "Coba saja kalau berani.. Kaukan ss... Sshota.. Ahh.." Kataku mendesah dengan apa yang dilakukan Rinto padaku.. Memang sakit.. Tapi enak..

"Memang apa salahnya Shota?" Kata Rinto tersenyum..

* * *

-(SKIP TIME! NTAR AUTHOR NOSE BLOOD LAGI!)-(Bayangin sendiri)

* * *

"Haah... Haah.. Aku cape Rin.." Kata Rinto yang sangat kecapaian.. Lalu dia melempar tubuhnya dikasur. Dia sedang ada di sebelahku dengan sangat kecapaian.. Wajar saja sih.. Aku juga kelelahan..

"Aku tidak menyangka kau Agresif! Padahal kau Shota!" Kataku seperti meremehkan Rinto yang memang shota. Rinto yang sudah kecapaian memelukku..

"Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku atau Istriku?" Kata Rinto kecapaian.. Akupun langsung menggangguk.. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang sudah nose blood membawakan sebuah benda..

"Butuh Kondom? HEHEHE!" Kata orang yang sudah jelas bahwa itu Rui.. Rui menunjukkan kameranya.. Muka kami berdua langsung memerah.. TEREKAM? OH GA DEH! "Kayaknya tadi panas banget! HADUH!"

"RUI!" Kataku dan Rinto bersamaan. Rui hanya keluar dengan membawa kameranya dengan santai.

**Keesokannya~**

Melihat kami (Aku dan Rinto) keluar dari kamar, Rui hanya nyengir-nyengir kagak jelas.. Dia masih membawa kameranya.. Muka kami berdua jadi merah merona.

"Aih? Kemarin seru banget dah..? Untung kerekam semua jadi bisa di lihat lagi.." Kata Rui ketawa jahat. Aku hanya menatap Rinto dengan death glare.. "IA! AI! AKU PUNYA VIDEO BAGUS LOH!"

.

.

.

.

MAMPUS! DIA MAU NYEBARIN? KAMI-SAMA TOLONG!

"Video apaan ? Rui?" Kata AI dengan kesalnya. Rui hanya nyengir ga jelas, muka kami berdua mau di taruh mana COBA? AIpun melihat Video itu dengan muka memerah. AIpun memandang kami.. Muka kami sudah layaknya kepiting rebus..

"IAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU PUNYA LAPORAN NIH! BAGUS BANGET LAPORANNYA!" Kata AI sambil ngebawa kameranya Rui..

"APAAN?" Kata IA keluar dari kamarnya. AIpun menunjukan video itu.. Muka IA langsung merah merona.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT THE HELLL!" Kata IA teriak kaya ga percaya.. IApun dengan segera memelukku sambil menangis.. "RINTO! LO KAGAK DAPET JERUK SATU BULAN! KALAU RIN AMPE HAMIL GIMANA? LO HARUS JADI SUAMI DIA AJA!"

"Oh... No deh.. JERUK HILANG? APA? TIDAK!" Kata Rinto teriak histeris. IA masang tampang kesel.. Mungkin kaga percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Rinto barusan di kamera..

"KALIAN JUGA KENAPA MAU? TAUKAN? KAGAK BOLEH!" Kata IA ngomel. "Tapi.. Aku juga pengen punya cucu deh..."

**BRUUK!**

.

.

.

.

Aku, Rinto, AI dan juga Rui pingsan.. IA terusan ngasih sesuatu.. kencil dan

"IAAAAAAAAA-SAMA! APA MAKSUDMU!" Kataku teriak kaya pake TOA masjid. IA cuma terkekeh yang penting semua sudah setuju 'kan? Ah.. TAPI AKU GA MAU LAGI!

"Sudahlah.. Aku dan Rin ga bakal lakuin lagi.. Rin juga bilang di pikirannya kaya gitu.." Kata Rinto lalu memberikan senyum padaku. Dan situsi normal seperti biasanya.. Dan 2 bulan setelah itu aku di kabarkan hamil.. Dan aku jadi punya Lenka deh..

* * *

*Back to now*

* * *

"Hm.. Ruangan Kagamine.." Kataku. Lalu aku memasuki ruangan bosnya.. Aku melihat dua orang disana.

"LENKA! AMPUN KA- Rin?" Kata orang yang ku kenal..  
"Selamat datang.. Di tempat Len Kagamine.. Ini semua hanya rekayasa.. Yang dari tadi kamu bunuh itu hanya boneka.." Kata orang berambut honey blond sama sepertiku dan memiliki mata azure yang sama. Dan lagi dia memakai kalung berbentuk huruf G yang merupakan pasangan kalung yang kupakai sekarang..

"LEN?" Kataku masih tidak percaya dengan yang kulihat..

-TBC-

Rani : Ngantuk, marah, kesel!

Rin : Duh.. Author aku tau kamu ga boleh main laptop besok.. Tapi..

Rani : KIAMAT DONG! KAGA BISA NULIS CERITA!

Rinto : Fuh.. Panas gera bagian yang itu...

Len : Sepanas api.. Ok readers! Keep or delete?

Rin : And yang silent readers... Author bakal ngambek dan ga nerusin Fic manapun yang ia punya... Atau lebih parah bakal di delete..

Rani : HUH! APAAN KATA-KATAMU RIN!

Rin : Kenyataan kan?

Rani : Tau deh! Anyway Review ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or delete?**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sad or Happy ending?

Rani: Meeeeeeee IS BACK!

Rin : Ni Fic terlantar bgt..=.="

Rani : EEEh.. Mang napa? Habis yang ripiu Cuma 2 sih.. Jadina males update padahal udah jadi dari kapan tau..*Maenin jari*

Mayu : Mee? Here~!

Rani : Ya.. Ya.. Aku tau Mayu.. Bacain disclaimer dongz..

Mayu : Hai-hai.. **Pokokna itu Vocaloid bukan milik Author kita yang cantik ini kan~***Len ama Rin muntah-muntah*

Rani : Nee.. You benar..*Blushing* Bales Review Rinto!

Rinto : Sip!

* * *

**Ichigo Mei-chan**:

Hee.. Histeris senpai?

Ini lanjut.. Gomen updatena telat..** Makasih Review na..**

* * *

**Kyon Kuro Black:**

Waah.. Kok Waow..

Uggh.. Yang itu.. Author juga sudah tau.. Terserah deh.. Makasih udah review ya..*Head bang*

Uggh.. Maaf ga bisa update kilat..

**Makasih Ripiunya..**

* * *

Rani : MAA! RIPIU NYO~~~~~~~! Lets go to the story~~!

* * *

**My Life**

**Chapter 2 : The Sad or Happy story now?**

**Pairing : Rin.K X Rinto.K,**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik author..**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

(Rin POV)

* * *

Nafasku terlalu berat mengakuinya.. Disana terdapat satu orang yang begitu kucari sejak lama.. Pemuda itu.. Kenapa dia harus menjadi musuhku?

"Len!" Kataku dengan kaget. Pemuda itu.. Terlalu berharga bagiku.. Bagaimana caraku membunuhnya? Dia itu sangat penting untukku.. Aku mohon.. Jangan memaksaku membunuhnya!

"Ri-Rin.." Kata Rinto melihatku tidak memperdulikan Lenka yang sedang meminta gendong padanya. Dia memandangku tidak percaya, aku juga tidak sama percayanya dengannya! Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Hn.. Tugas terakhirmu Rinto.. Kill her.." Kata Len dengan nada sinis. Rinto masih melihatku dengan wajah pucat. Membunuhku? Sama saja dia membunuh seseorang yang dicintainya dan telah mengikat janji..

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mau.." Kata Rinto dengan cepat. Len menatap Rinto sinis. Len mengeluarkan benda yang berbahaya.. Dia menodongkannya ke arah Rinto. Aku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.. Len tersenyum dengan sinisnya. Rinto melirik ke arah Len dengan senyuman. Apa?

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" Kata Len. Aku ingin mendekati mereka tapi..

"Mau kemana nona?"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut lumut dengan mata senada. Ia menangkap tanganku dan memborgol tanganku..

"Rinto-kun!" Ucapku dan sesaat aku melihatnya melirikku dengan tersenyum sedih dan terlihat pahit. Ri-Rinto! Ja-jangan!

"Aku.. Ingin kau tidak membunuh anakku.." Kata Rinto mengangkat tangannya dan melihatku. "Sayonara Rin.." Air matanya mengalir dari kedua matanya yang azure itu. Aku hanya terbelalak kaget. Len sudah siap mengarahkan pistolnya pada Rinto.

"Hn.. Tidak!" Kata Len tegas.

"RINTO!" Kataku. Tangisku meledak saat melihatnya tersenyum sambil menangis.. Semua kenangan manisku bersama Rinto terlihat lewat pikiranku.. Rinto memiringkan kepalanya padaku dengan senyuman manis. Matanya sangatlah sembab.

"Daisuki Rin-chan.." Kata Rinto.

**DOR!**

Len menembakan peluru dari pistolnya tepat ke arah pelipis Rinto. Didepanku dan didepan Lenka.. Lenka memandang dengan kaget. Ia melihat darah mengalir dipelipis Rinto, sejenak Lenka melihat Rinto. Tangis Lenka meledak seketika.

"PAPA!" Kata Lenka mengengam erat tangan Rinto yang perlahan mendingin. Sesaat Aku melihat Len mengarahkan pistolnya pada Lenka..

"TI-TIDAK! JANGAN LENKA!" Kataku. Siapa yang mau melihat anaknya mati didepannya? Aku tidak mau melihat itu! Len melihatku sinis dan tertawa. Tawanya begitu mengerikan.. Aku melihatnya mulai ingin menarik pelatuknya.

"Mama!" Kata Lenka yang kemudian berlari ke arahku.

"Gumi.. Tembak anak itu.." Kata Len sinis kepada pembantunya.. Gumi yang sedari tadi menghalangiku.. Gumi lalu mengarahkannya pada Lenka. Aku menutup mataku.

**DOR!**

Seorang gadis berambut pink lembut dengan mata azure menembak Gumi. Ia menangis melihat Rinto yang sudah mati ditangan Len..

"Kau.. Membunuh anggota keluargaku.. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu.." Kata gadis itu. Aku memandanginya dengan hangat.. Ia.. Sosok ibu bagiku..

* * *

**(IA POV)**

* * *

Apakah aku telat datang? Aku kaget ketika Rin mengsmsku kalau dia disuruh membunuh Len Kagamine! Ini jebakan! Aku sebagai anggota polisi harus mencegahnya! Len Kagamine adalah pemburu seorang pembunuh terkenal! Apakah Rin tidak pernah nonton TV? DASAR BAKA!

"Tch! Anak ini merepotkanku lagi.." Kataku menggerutu kesal dengan kemacetan dalam mobil. Gimana tidak? Aku sedang buru-buru!

**Drrt! Drrt!**

Hpku yang berwarna pink muda berbunyi.. Geez.. Siapa yang telepon aku saat-saat begini?

"Moshi-moshi!" Kataku mengangkat HPku dengan nada ga beraturan.

"IA-chan! I-Ini gawat! Rinto-kun! Aku mendengar lewat pikiran kalau Rinto akan segera mati!" Kata seseorang dari sana. Suara ini.. AI.. Ti-Tidak mungkin! Bukannya dia tidak bisa baca pikiran orang? "Mereka ada di Kantor Hontou ni yang bangkrut itu! Cepat! Atau nyawa Lenka melayang!" Dengan cepat aku segera lari dari mobilku walaupun beberapa orang dibelakangku protes. Aku tak peduli! Aku tak ingin mereka mati! Hontou ni! Kantor Hontou ni! Aku melihat papan yang disebelahnya terdapat pintu. Aku melihat papan dengan nama..

"Hontou ni.." Kataku lalu mendobrak pintu itu.. Aku berlari dan melihat mayat-mayat polisi bertumpuk.

**Glek..**

Rin hebat juga bisa membunuh orang sebanyak ini~ Sa- KAU SEDANG APA SIH IA! Ini sedang dalam kondisi gaswat! Gaswat! IA! Sadarlah kau!

Aku menggeleng-geleng kepalaku dan melihat beberapa polisi yang sedang santai duduk dikursi. Ckk.. Dasar polisi malas.. Biar kubunuh saja kalian.. Aku mengeluarkan senjata paling ampuhku.. AKT-980IA Senjata buatanku yang paling ampuh.. Senjata yang bisa digabungkan menjadi shotgun, Bazooka, dan .. Umm.. Aku lupa..(A/N : Benda ngasal yang tak akan pernah dapat ditemukan..) Dengan segera aku menembakan AKT-980IA.. Dengan segera sepuluh polisi itu mati.. Cuih.. Segini enteng! Aku lalu berlari menuju tangga tapi.. Seseorang nyaris menembak kepalaku.. Huft.. Aku menengok kebelakang..

**DEG!**

Aku mendapati seorang laki-laki mirip sepertiku sedang memengang Shot Gun.. Tidak mungkin.. Tidak..

"AI!" Kataku kaget melihatnya. AI memunculkan senyuman sinisnya. Tidak.. Bukan senyuman sinis.. Senyuman pembunuh..

"Kau mendapati telponku? Aku mau main-main denganmu sebentar.. AI sudah hilang 10 menit yang lalu.." Kata AI.. Ia membuka wignya.. Dia bukan AI!

"Kau…" Kataku tidak percaya dengan yang kulihat.. Dia bukan AI! Dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru panjang dengan mata senada.. Tidak.. Dia juga seorang perempuan!

"AI sudah kubunuh.. Dia tidak dibutuhkan dalam kepolisian.. Asal kau tau.. Rui itu.. Mata-mata kepolisian sejak dia umur 10 tahun.." Kata gadis itu. WHAT! Ternyata dia pengkhianat! Aku harus membunuhnya! "Dan dia juga sudah mati dibunuh Len kok.." Gadis itu tersenyum dengan senyuman pembunuh andalannya.

Damn! Awas saja kau!

"Kau.. Kurang ajar.. Sudah membunuh keluargaku.." Kataku kesal kepada gadis yang hampir membunuh semua keluargaku. Gadis itu hanya menghela napas.

"Heh? Kau juga sudah membunuh puluhan bahkan ribuan orang sehari.. Bodoh.." Kata gadis itu dan menembakan pelurunya.

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Ia menembakan pelurunya asal.. Aku dengan cepat menghindarinya.. Ia juga menyerangku dengan membabi buta. Hah? Apa dia polisi baru? Asal-asalan banget!

"Cih, amatiran.." Kataku lalu membuat senjataku menjadi bazooka.. Yang ini enak.. Tapi terlalu banyak menghabiskan peluru besar.. Ah, aku harus gunakan granat asap dulu! Aku lalu mengeluarkan granat dan melemparnya..

**BUSH!**

"KYA! MATAKU!" Kata gadis itu.. tunggu.. Aku langsung memakai kacamata yang tidak mungkin membuat udara masuk ke dalamnya.. Aku lalu mengecek granat yang kuberikan..

"! A.. Ga seru deh.." Kataku.. Granat yang kukeluarkan tadi itu.. Granat obat sakit mata.. Damn.. Dengan segera kuganti senjataku menjadi shot gun..

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"KYAAAA!" Teriak gadis itu. Oh shit.. Sekarang aku menembak asal-asalan dan mengenai mata kirinya.. Darah mengalir deras dari matanya.. Sigh.. Pemandangan indah.. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil pisauku. Aku melempar pisau itu dengan arahan Leher... Semoga kena.. Hahaha..

**CREP!**

**ZRAAAAASH!**

Wow, tepat mengenai lehernya.. Menancap indah.. Hn.. Darahnya juga bermuncratan.. Hn.. Indahnya.. Sepertinya mengenai pita suara.. Hahaha.. Hebat..

Aku melihat gadis itu terjatuh.. Ia memengang lehernya dengan tubuh kejang-kejang. Sigh, apaan sih? Mati aja Megang leher.. Jelek tau! Menjijikan! Beberapa menit kemudian dia mati.

"Gadis payah.." Kataku lalu mengarahkan pistolku. Lalu aku sekilas melihat nama di bajunya.. "Ring-chan.. Hmm.."

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Hihihi.. Sukses! Aku telah menembak dadanya dan sekitar tubuhnya hingga kulitnya tidak mulus lagi.. HEBAT! AHAHA!

**DOR!**

Eh? Bunyi apa itu? A, aku lupa! Ri-Rinto! Aku segera berlari dan menuju escalator.. Di escalator kosong! Bagus! Akupun menaiki escalator.. Dan menekan tombol lantai paling atas. Sambil menunggu sampai diatas aku mengisi senjataku karna sudah hampir kosong..

**Ting!**

Bagus pintu lift sudah terbuka.. Aku mendengar seseorang?

"MAMA!" Tu-tunggu! Itu suara Lenka! Apa Rin disekap olehnya! Aku segera berlari menuju arah suara. Aku melihat ada ruangan yang luas dan ada pintu terbuka.. Terlalu mencurigakan!

"Hn.." Kataku melihat ada celah disebelah kiri dari ruangan itu.. Bagus.. Aku segera berlari menuju sebelah ruangan itu dan menemukan pintu. Geez.. Andai Rinny itu pintar dan ga terburu-buru.. Ia pasti akan memilih jalan ini.. Aku membuka pintu pelan tanpa suara.. Mataku terbelalak kaget.. Aku melihat.. Rinto.. Telah terbujur kaku.. Ti-tidak.. A, adik kecilku..

**17 tahun yang lalu..**

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan ditepi sungai. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah meninggal karna Ayahku dan Ibuku dibunuh oleh polisi. Sigh.. Memuakan.. Aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut honey blond sedang menangis di tepi sungai.

"Kenapa.. Ibu membuangku.." Katanya menangis. Aku memandanginya sedih.. Aku mendekat padanya.

"Hei.. Siapa namamu?" Kataku padanya. Ia masih berumur sekitaran err.. Susah ditebak. Dengan segera aku menariknya dan membawanya menuju rumahku.

"AI!" Kataku pada AI yang sedang memainkan game PSnya.. Sigh.. Kebiasaan.. AI lalu melihatku dengan kaget.

**BRAAK!**

Ia menjatuhkan joy sticknya hingga hancur eh.. Ga segitunya juga. Muka AI merah merona melihatku..

"IA, kamu hamil ma siapa? Gila ampe bawa anak kesini.." Kata AI sepolos, sejujurnya padaku. GILA! AKU GA PERNAH HAMIL! Akupun langsung menjewer kuping AI dengan kencang.

"AAAAAAW! AW! SAKIT MA! MANTAP!" Kata AI dengan teriakan. SUKUR TUH! MAKAN SUKRO BIAR TAMBAH SUKUR! Rinto melihat kami dengan terbengong-bengong..

"Etto.. Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Kata Rinto. Aku dan AI Mengangguk pelan.

"Welcome to rumah pembunuh generasi ke 15!" Kata kami bersamaan, Rinto cuma bengong ngeliatin kami.

"Aku ga diajak!" Kata Rui membuka pintu kamarnya sambil cemberut.

"Lo telat.." Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Lalu Rinto menjadi bagian hidup kami dengan suka dan duka. Suatu hari saat ulang tahunku dan AI..

"IA, AI! Kita janji untuk saling melindungikan?" Kata Rinto dengan cerianya menyerahkan kue ulang tahunku dan AI.

"Tentu saja!" Kataku sambil tertawa. Kami semua saling berjanji bersama sambil bernyanyi. Dan sampai aku menemukan Rin.. Yang membuat hidupku semakin lengkap hingga mempunyai cucu. Sampai ulang tahun Lenka dan kami semua mengikat janji kembali sambil bergadengan tangan..

Sekarang.. Semua musnah.. Rui.. AI, dan Rinto.. Sudah pergi.. Aku tak akan membiarkan Rin dan Lenka mati! Tidak! Tanpa terasa air mata dipipiku menetes satu persatu.

"Gumi tembak anak itu.." Perintah pemuda yang kukenal yaitu Len. Cih.. Dia memerintah amatiran lagi.. Sebelum dia hendak menembak Lenka..

**DOR!**

Aku lebih unggul darimu bodoh.. Apa kau tidak punya perasaan membunuh anak kecil?

"Kau.. Membunuh anggota keluargaku.. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu.." Kataku menangis. Rin memandangku hangat.. Ia.. Sangat menanti pertolonganku kan? Len memandang sinis diriku.

"Dasar penganggu!" Kata Len melemparkan pisau ke arahku. Cih, amatiran! Langsung saja aku menghindar dan mengeluarkan AKT-980IA. Dan mengsetnya menjadi shot gun.. Aku melirik ke arah Rin dan menyerahkan sebuah peniti padanya.

"Lenka! Tolong lepaskan mama!" Kata Rin. Lenka langsung memasukannya ke dalam sebuah gembok di gerbol. Lenka sudah kudidik untuk membuka kunci disebuah gembok dengan peniti jadi dia mengerti. Aku melihat Len menyiapkan sebuah Shot Gun.. Cuih, Shot Gun rongsokan seperti itu tak usah dipake.

**DOR!**

Aku melesatkan tembakan dan Len berhasil menghindarinya. Aku memengang sakuku yang canggih. Ok, Granat masih ada! Akupun melemparkan granat yang membuat pandangan kabur dengan cepat.

**BUUSH!**

Are.. Ja-jangan-jangan salah keluarin lagi.. Aku melihat sakuku.. Ternyata aku hanya bawa gas air mata! IIIIIIIIH! NGESELIN!

"Kau pikir berhasil dengan gas air mata?" Kata Len. Aku dengan segera memakai kacamataku.. Bagus.. Sepertinya dia selamat.. Kalau gitu aku bisa puas memainkannya.. Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak juga..Aku berharap lebih.. Aku berharap kau tidak gampang dibunuh.." Kataku. Aku melihat Len keluar dari kabut. Bagus, dia tidak bawa kaca mata..

**Dor!**

"IA!" Kata Rin berteriak melihatku mendapat serangan di tangan. Uggh.. Sial.. Dia itu! Untung tangan kanan! Aku kan kidal!

"Sepertinya aku salah sasaran ya?" Kata Len tersenyum sambil membindik.

**DOR!**

"Hup!" Aku langsung menunduk dan segera berlari dan membawa pisau.. Mendekat padanya..

**ZREET!**

"Ugh!" Katanya. Aku berhasil merobek bagian perutnya.. Dengan segera aku membuang senjatanya dan dengan cepat aku memakai Shot Gunku dan menembakannya pada jantungnya. Say bye-bye!

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

Si-Sial.. Dia.. Ternyata sudah berpengalaman.. Kenapa.. Begini.. Ugh..

**BRUUK!**

"Heh! Lemah! Beberapa menit saja sudah tumbang.." Katanya dengan wajah Yandere. Ia menjauhiku dan mengamankan Rin dariku. Uuugh.. Aku hanya ingin memiliki Rin karna aku sudah janji dengannya.. Kenapa..

Dengan cepat gadis itu membawa Rin dan gadis kecil itu keluar dari ruanganku. Sebelum itu Rin menatapku sejenak..

"Ri-Rin.." Kataku. Rin segera pergi bersama mereka dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

(**Normal POV)**

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu.. IA membawa Rin dan Lenka menuju atas dan mereka lompat.

"Hei.. Tidak lucu IA?" Kata Rin. IA juga tidak menganggapnya lucu. IA sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan parasut dibelakangnya. Tanpa basa basi IA memeluk Rin dengan Len terbang kebawah..

"!" Jerit Rin takut karna mereka terbang atau lebih tepatnya jatuh dari ketinggian. IA lalu membuka parasutnya dan mereka sampai dimobil mereka. Pakaian mereka terjaga dari darah karna Rin tadi menggunakan baju dobel yang sudah dimasukan tas oleh IA begitu pula IA. Mereka lalu menaikinya dan menuju rumah mereka.

* * *

-**skip time-(Rin POV)**

* * *

Akhirnya kami sampai dirumah.. Tanpa Rinto.. Aku membuka pintu dan membuat tangisanku meledak. Rumah ini kosong tanpa ada AI yang bermain game. Bahkan tidak ada Rook yang biasanya meledeki Rinto dan aku. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kami begini? Aku melihat ke arah IA.. Kulihat Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia menangis hingga memelukku dan Lenka.

"Kalian.. Anggota keluargaku yang tersisa.. Jangan pergi.." Kata IA lalu makin mempererat pelukannya.

"IA-san.." Kataku sambil melihat IA yang menangis. IA tidak pernah menangis kecuali tadi dan sekarang… Apakah keluarga begitu berarti baginya? Aku..

"Mama, IA-san.. Jangan pergi.. Hiks.." Kata Lenka memelukku dan menangis kencang. Apa mereka semua merasakan apa yang kurasakan?

"Ini semua salahku.. Aku tidak bilang padamu IA-san." Kataku menyeka air mata IA.

"Tidak, Ini salahku karna tidak mengecek tugasmu.." Kata IA lalu tersenyum.

"Andai aku tidak memaksa papa ikut kepolisian.. HUWAAAAA!" Kata Lenka yang sepertinya trauma dengan yang terjadi. Aku mengelus kepala Lenka pelan.

"Sudahlah.. Anggap saja itu mimpi Lenka.." Kataku. IA kemudian bangkit dan menyuruhku beres-beres. IA menelpon seseorang dan menyuruh kita naik mobilnya dan membawa semua senjatanya.

* * *

**-Bandara-**

* * *

Aku melihat mobil kami sampai dibandara.. Apa yang ingin IA lakukan disini? Hem?

"IA.." Kataku menatap IA. Pandangan matanya masih kosong dan redup. Sepertinya ia masih ingat tentang Rinto, dan AI. IA menatapku dengan senyumannya. Lenka yang sedari tadi asik memainkan PSP langsung mematikannya.

"WAAAAAAA! BANDARA! KITA MAU NAIK PESAWAT?" Kata Lenka polosnya.

**Sigh..**

Dasar anak kecil.. IA tersenyum dan mulai tertawa.

"Hihihihi! Ia kita akan naik pesawat sambil membawa senjata~" Kata IA. Aku terkejut.. Apa tidak akan dicegat? "Tenang aku sudah menghubungi seseorang! Ayo kita berangkat!" ujar IA lalu membawa koper berisi senjata. IA tampak santai sekali dan menyuruhku untuk turun dari mobil bersama Lenka. Kamipun berjalan sedikit dan menemui seseorang berambut cream yang bawahnya seperti pelangi dengan mata kuning. Ia menggunakan gaun gaya ala Victoria yang elegan. Membawa sebuah boneka seperti kelinci dengan topi dan resleting diperutnya. Ia tersenyum pada IA.

"Hai! Sudah siap berangkat? Mafia harus cepat~" Kata gadis itu. IA menengok dan melihatku yang bingung.

"Hey, dia ini Mayu.. Anggota pembunuh lain yang merupakan presiden dari negara Rainbowloid.." Kata IA dengan santainya dan membawa kami ke sebuah pesawat. Pesawat itu sangatlah luas dan sepertinya VIP. Lenka langsung enak-enakan tiduran dikasur. Kami seperti menganggap semuanya angin lalu. Aku melihat HPku yang ada foto Rinto disebelahnya. Rinto.. Aku kangen padamu..

"Hey! Ayolah! Jangan melamun! Lihat Galaco sudah menunggu kita..!" Kata IA lalu mendatangi gadis dengan gaya lady gag*.. Egh.. Ga juga.. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat muda dengan poni yg setengahnya berwarna merah,biru, hijau dan kuning. Dia memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dan kacamata. Ia tersenyum pada kami.

"Nama saya Galaco.. Seorang asisten.." Kata Galaco. Galaco segera membukakan pintu sebuah ruangan dipesawat. Yang luas sekali..

"Nah! Kita akan berangkat berapa menit lagi?" Kata IA yang menggendong Lenka.

"Sudah berangkat.." Kata Mayu menutup pintu.

"EH!"

"Kalian tidak sadar dari tadi sudah terbang..?" Kata Mayu heran. Muka IA memucat.. OIYA! IA ITU MABUK WAKTU TERBANG!

"IAAAAA! MEDIS! MEDIS!" Kataku lalu membawa IA kekamar mandi. Aku keluar dengan muka lega. Lenka sedang bermain dengan boneka milik Mayu. Aku mendatangi Lenka dan bermain dengannya. Kamipun menikmati perjalanan dengan canda dan tawa meski tanpa mereka semua..

* * *

**-Di Rainbow Land-**

* * *

Aku dan Lenka turun dari pesawat dan melihat pemandangan Rainbow Land. Warna-warna rumah disini seperti pelangi. Sungguh indah.. Lalu aku melihat Mayu turun dari pesawat dengan Galaco.

"Hn.. Kemana IA?" Kataku. Mayu tersenyum manis padaku,

"Ia sedang tidur.. Apa sebaiknya dibangunkan?" Kata Mayu yang membuatku sweat drop.

"HEY! Aku disini!" Kata seseorang lalu memelukku. Dia.. IA.. IA tersenyum manis. "Kita hidup disini! Kita akan memulai hidup disini! Got it?"

"Ya.. IA-san.." Kataku lalu tersenyum.. Semoga.. Ini menjadi kisahku selanjutnya. Aku, IA dan Lenka menuju rumah baru bersama Mayu. Ternyata kami akan tinggal dirumah Mayu yang sangat besar. Dan kisah baru kami dimulai dari sini.

* * *

**(Len POV)(Omake)**

* * *

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun.. Eh.. Aku melihat kasur dan macam-macam peralatan layaknya rumah sakit.. Bukannya aku sudah mati?

"LEN..! Kau sudah sadar!" Kata seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut honey blond dengan jepit.

"Rinto-kun.." Kataku. Rinto tersenyum.

"Lupakan kejadian itu.. Kita telah bangkit kembali dengan tubuh baru.." Kata Rinto memelukku. Di leherku terdapat kalung sama dengan milikku dulu.

"Gumi-chan dan Ring-chan sudah menunggu diluar!" Kata Rinto lalu menarikku. Dia menuju pintu dan membuka pintunya. Kulihat Gumi, Ring, dan satu gadis serta pemuda yang memainkan PSP.

"AI, Rui, Gumi! Ring! Len-kun sudah sadar!" Kata Rinto tersenyum. Semua melihat ke arah kami dan tersenyum.

"Dimana kita.. Apa kita disurga..?" Kataku dengan memiringkan kepalaku.

BUAK!

"Itt, ittai~" Kataku meringis pelan. Baru saja Gumi memukul kepalaku. Ia menatapku dengan mata kesal.

"Ini Rainbow Land! Tempat baru kita! Kita menggantikan anak-anak SMA yang seharusnya sudah meninggal tetapi karna roh kita nyasar ke badan mereka. Kita hidup dan jantung mereka berfungsi dengan baik!" Kata Gumi dengan padat dan jelas. Aku cengo mendengarnya berbicara tanpa titik dan koma. Waauw..

"So.. Kita bisa memulai hidup baru di rumah baru juga.. Sial.. Aku kangen dengan IA!" Kata seorang pemuda berambut pink lembut dengan mata azure. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Un.. Aku juga.. Len kau hidup dengan orang bernama Neru-san. Aku dengan Mayu-san. Ring dengan Gumi bersama dengan Galaco-san. AI dengan Ritsu-sama. Rui dengan.. Em.. Kaiko-nee.. Dia sebagai kakakmu.. Jadi ayo kita kesana! Mereka sudah menunggu kita!" Kata Rinto lalu menarik kami semua. Aku tersenyum pelan. Berharap menemui Rin-chan dengan tubuh ini..

* * *

Owari or TBC?

* * *

Rani : Cihuy~ Fic ini selese juga~~!

Rin : Kayaknya bisa dibikin sequel nih..

Len : Aku merasa ganjel di akhirna..=.= Kayaknya beneran ya?

Rani : Wuhu! Kok pada tau sih! Tapi ntar pairing na apa Rin X Len… Ato Rin X Len X Rinto Ato..*Dibekep Rinto*

Rinto : Berisik ah! Bawa namaku segala!*Blushing*

Rin : Waw.. Cinta segitiga..*Blushing*

Rani : Never mind! Fic ini selese! Review dong! Yah~ Yah~ Yah~! Ntar aku bales reviewnya Lewat omake yang ntar ada di chapter depan.. :D

Rin : Ha? Omake?=.=

Rani : Un.. Maksudku.. Omakenya itu.. Bagian Len.. Kasian dia baru dikit..

Len : What the~

Rani : Kan ga dijelasin tentang kehidupan Len ma Rinto ya? Kujadiin Omake apa ya?

Rin : Jangan lama-lama loh.

Rani : Eh, itu mah up to me! Baiklah Review please!


End file.
